Timeline
All dates come from Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War, Deus Ex: Human Revolution and the Deus Ex Bible, containing numerous background information about the Deus Ex universe. 2nd millenium: '''1215 | 1218 | 1776 | 1902 | 1918 | 1940 | 1954 | 1963 | 1965 '''2000s: 2000 | 2001 | 2002 | 2003 | 2004 | 2005 | 2006 | 2007 | 2008 | 2009 2010s: 2010 | 2011 | 2012 | 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 2020s: 2020 | 2021 | 2022 | 2023 | 2024 | 2025 | 2026 | 2027 | 2028 | 2029 2030s: 2030 | 2031 | 2032 | 2033 | 2034 | 2035 | 2036 | 2037 | 2038 | 2039 2040s: 2040 | 2041 | 2042 | 2043 | 2044 | 2045 | 2046 | 2047 | 2048 | 2049 2050s: 2050 | 2051 | 2052 | 2053 | 2054 | 2055 | 2056 | 2057 | 2058 | 2059 2060s: 2060 | 2061 | 2062 | 2063 | 2064 | 2065 | 2066 | 2067 | 2068 | 2069 2070s: 2070 | 2071 | 2072 | 2073 | 2074 | 2075 | 2076 | 2077 | 2078 | 2079 1215 * Earliest records that the Oracle found relating to the Illuminati and Majestic 12 are from this year. 1218 * Construction was begun on Cathedrale de Payens, financed by the Knights Templar. 1776 * Adam Weishaupt founds the "Order of Perfectibilists", the organization which would become known as the modern Illuminati. 1900 * 90 percent of Americans are self-employed. 1902 * Estimated birth year of Lucius DeBeers. 1909 * Harvey Spencer Lewis founds The Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis (AMORC). 1911 * The Qing Dynasty of China falls. The Republic of China (ROC) is founded. The followers of the Taiping Rebellion find themselves without purpose. Many are left depressed and angry because they are unable to participate in the uprising. * Unable to return to civilian life, the rebellion members formed a cult. This becomes known as the Triad. They lose the usual support from the public as the Qing Dynasty is gone. Without the donations they turn to crime. 1918 * Cathedrale de Payens purchased and renovated by a group of European investors as a corporate retreat. 1920 * League of Nations proposed by Woodrow Wilson. 1921 * The Communist Party of China is founded. 1940 * Illuminati gathers genetic data via the smallpox vaccinations. This continues for two decades. 1945 * Corporations pay 50 percent of federal taxes. United Nations charter. 1946 * The land for the United Nations building was "graciously" donated by John D. Rockefeller, Jr. The land had been a slaughterhouse and the soil where the U.N. buildings now stand had been fully saturated with the blood of the slaughtered animals. 1947 * The UKUSA agreement is signed creating a vast international global eavesdropping network when US, Britain, Canada, Australia and New Zealand joined all of their signals intelligence (SIGNIT) organizations. 1949 * The Communist Party of China takes power, founding the People's Republic of China. Mainland China is put under strict law enforcement and organized crime diminishes. The Triad migrates to the British colony of Hong Kong. 1952 * October 24 the NSA is founded by a seven-page Top Secret memorandum from President Harry S. Truman to Secretary of State Dean G. Acheson and Secretary of Defense Robert A. Lovett. 1954 * The Bildeberg Group is founded. The group meets for 4 days every year and is made up of 115 of the most powerful people on earth. The meetings are secret. Some say it is the executive committee of the Illuminati, in reality it is a new branch. The Illuminati knew that politics and religion was no longer enough to control the world. * Majestic Twelve is founded sometime after to control technology and communications. It develops advanced technology and decides what to release to the public. It monitors all communications, some better than others. It also controls drugs, legal and illegal, pharmaceutical and recreational. It even introduces new diseases (for which it already has a cures waiting). 1963 * President Kennedy says, "The high office of President has been used to foment a plot to destroy the American's freedom, and before I leave office I must inform the citizen of his plight." Ten days after the speech, he is assassinated by the Illuminati. 1965 * The Illuminati finish tracking those who receive a small pox vaccine. From this they are able to build a database of the genetic codes of nearly all citizens of the United States and much of the rest of the world. 1970s * Computers with the capacity for automatically sifting through massive quantities of information for specific keywords exist and are in commission. 1973 * David Rockefeller forms Trilateral Commission. 1976 * Peter Langston's seminal oracle program is written for the research V5 Unix system at the Harvard Science Center. 1980s * NSA designs the Echelon system by interconnecting all SIGNIT information gathering computers in the UKUSA agreement (that is to say in United States, Britain, Canada, New Zealand and Australia) into and integrated whole. 1987 * Bruce McIndoe helps to finalize the original Echelon system. Bruce would become the lead architect for Echelon II, which would use words and voice recognition, as well as automatic translation. 1988 * 12 August NEW STATESMAN is the earliest mention of Project 415, also known as Echelon. 1989 * Lars Huttar uses a description of the seminal oracle program to write his oracle program, which is posted to alt.sources in August. This program inspires the Usenet Oracle. * Steve Kinzler, a systems administrator and graduate student at Indiana University, installs Huttar's program on silver.ucs.indiana.edu, where it proves to be quite popular. The best Oracularities are posted to in.bizarre, a group local to Indiana. 1996 * March 12th The Usenet Oracle is renamed The Internet Oracle. Ray Moody, a graduate student at Purdue University, wrote the core software for this after correspondence with Kinzler. * Kinzler would continue the development of the system, adding support for the Oracularities postings and ratings and, eventually, the Oracle Priesthood -- a hardy and loyal band of volunteers who read through the hundreds of questions and answers each week to choose the best for publication. 1997 * The sovereignty of Hong Kong is handed over by the UK to the PRC. A top official of the PRC central law enforcement agency publicly acknowledges his acceptance of the Triad. He states that many of its members are patriotic to the motherland. It is unknown if this is a government stance or a personal opinion. 1998 * Bruce McIndoe stops work on Echelon II when his company changes hands. 1999 * On January first Austria, Belgium, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain bowed to Majestic Twelve pressure (via it's European Economic and Monetary Union or EMU) and adopted the Euro (EUR) as their currency. 2001 * On January first Greece fell to the MJ12 controlled EMU. 2002 * The Euro changeover was completed. 2003 * UK adopts Euro as currency. 2013 * Ophelia Carter writes a conspiracy-related book "The Wheels Come Off". Suposedly demonstrated that there could have been no "Soviet-American pact" because America had already sold-out to the Grays. According to this theory the polio and influenza outbreaks of the later 20th century were test runs in a larger governmental biowarfare program. 2018 * Paul Denton is born. 2020s * Mechanical-augmentations are just becoming widespread. * In the early years of this decade work on nano-technology begins. 2022 * Arab invasion of Israel, Majestic 12 control of the region becomes total. 2023 * Paul, age 5 is chosen as a test subject and cloned. 2027 *Golden age of mechanical-augmentation. *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' begins. 2028 * Paul Denton's mother, unable to have any more children, is proposed by MJ12 operatives to be artificially impregnated. She agrees and is implanted with a cloned embryo of Paul. 2029 * JC Denton is born on 3/17. 2030s * After AIDS cure is released new antibiotic resistant viruses appear. Resistant tuberculosis hits the developing nations, particularly India, very hard. A sample of the 1918 flu virus from bodies buried under the North Polar is accidentally released when it is procured for research. * Versalife is instrumental in fighting these, originally a genetic engineering company, it branches to embrace all forms of science and commerce. * At an unknown time between 2031 and 2035 Majestic twelve rebels against the Illuminati. 2030 * Pandemics of antibiotic-resistant tuberculosis and spanish flu take place, decimating world's population and setting it back more than a hundred years. * Cure for AIDS is discovered. * A major earthquake hits the West Coast, destroying most of San Francisco and dumping all of Los Angeles and most of Southern California south of Lompoc into the ocean. The earthquake forces the government to declare the west coast (or what was left of it) a disaster area. It begins to ignore the rest of the country. 2031 * Utah declares independence and annexes Arizona and Nevada. They are followed by fringe groups in Texas. * Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana and Wyoming form the Northwest Secessionist Forces and secede from the US. Start of the Northwest War. * All of these attempts to secede fail, however marital law continues exists in some portions of these states. 2033 * Alex Denton's assigned birth date is on 11/20 of this year. This does not match other data showing Alex to have been born some time in the year 2047. * Nick Pausback's assigned birth date is on 5/13 of this year. 2034 * Wade Walker's assigned birth date is on 2/25 of this year. * Experiments begin on second generation of clones (~age 5) * Toxicological study found no carcinogenic effects at chlorine concentrations a thousand times higher than the Environmental Protection Agency revised Kyoto standards. 2035 * Majestic-12 takes over the Illuminati. * JC and Paul's parents are killed by Majestic-12. * JC is sent to Swiss school. 2036 * Paul Denton goes to university. 2040s * Tracer Tong begins working on the AI project named Ava Johnson. 2040 * Paul Denton, age 22, joins UNATCO. 2042 * Sporting Weapons Act. * NSF (National Secessionist Forces) formed from gun toating people who refuse to let go of their rifles, grenades, land mines, and other "collectibles." Lead by Leon Woods they intend the "liberation" of Washington, Montana, Oregon, and Northern California. 2045 * Leon Woods dies during his infamous "last stand". 2046 * In response to the Upper West Side bombing that killed 45 people and wounded over a 100, the grid zoning laws allow the police to wall off regions of Manhattan and its surrounding boroughs. Foot traffic between these "zones" is prohibited, and traveling between zones restricted to authorized subways or highways subject to police surveillance. * The crash of '46. Construction of some building in Paris stopped. * Work on 'Ambrosia' project is suspected to begin this year. 2047 * Most likely year of Alex Denton's birth given that he/she is five years old when the game takes place at some point in 2052. * "Somnolente Ile" scandal in France. * Beth DuClare's involvement would cause members of the Republican Social Union for French Democracy (RSUFD) party disputed her right to be awarded the position of Chevalier in the Ordre Royale de la Legion D'Honneur posthumously. * Bilderbergs may have been involved. * Rumored to be the approximate beginning of the work on Aquinas by Page Industries. * JC Denton graduates from Swiss school 2049 * Doctor Moreau starts to work in MJ12 lab under UNATCO. 2050 * Paul is offered nano-augmentation and accepted, so he become the first successfully nano-augmented human. * Silhouette manages to insert 20th-century style commercials into the Internet broadcast of the World Cup. 2051 * UNATCO and Interpol storm the Knights Templar headquarters in Paris and deactivate the organization. * 15,234 young people served sentences in the state's FBI-run "good behavior" camps, a legacy of the Northwest War. * The Statue of Liberty is destroyed, UNATCO blames Silhouette. * The Gray Death epidemic starts to thrive. * Beth DuClare dies in September. * Gunther Hermann warns UNATCO not to trust Paul Denton. * Gary Savage's scientists escape from Area 51. They destroy the Universal Constructor and steal the technology. * JC joins UNATCO, trains and receives nanoaugmentation. 2052 *JC Denton begins active duty. *The "mech-augs" are now despised, extremely rare and second-class citizens, looked down upon by everyone. *Corporations pay 5 percent of federal taxes. *2 percent of Americans are self-employed *''Deus Ex'' begins. *Beth DuClare is awarded the position of Chevalier in the Ordre Royale de la Legion posthumously. *In an attempt to stop Bob Page from achieving world domination, JC Denton shuts down the Aquinas Router, paralyzing communications systems worldwide. This results in The Collapse, the worst economic disaster in history. *JC Denton merge with Helios. *Unable to control the power of Helios, JC Denton isolated in Antarctica and falls into a prolonged coma. *According to Area 51 data cube Nick Pausback's incept date is 5/13 of this year. 2053 *Illuminati Chad Dumier and Nicolette DuClare initiate their plans to re-establish order. Dumier takes over the WTO, while DuClare, in the guise of "Her Holiness", founds the Order Church. *The WTO incorporates the city of Trier, Germany. Eldrin Braeden, a influential local businessman, is driven from power as a result of the incorporation. 2054 *According to Area 51 data cube Wade Walker's incept date is 2/25 of this year. *According to Area 51 data cube JC Denton's incept date is 3/17 of this year. 2055 *According to Area 51 data cube Alex Denton's incept date is 11/20 of this year. 2069 *Donna Morgan becomes WTO Security Chief. 2071 *The WTO charter with Seattle is ratified. Rioting breaks out and plagues the city for several days. *The first human expedition to Mars is completed, with the words "Mankind is now the inhabitant of two worlds" broadcast in both English and Spanish. Conspiracy theorists contend that the landing was staged. 2072 * With no practical uses, mechanical-augmentation has been made completely obsolete due to its inferiority to nano-augmentation, which is now common. * Chicago is destroyed in a terrorist attack by the Knights Templar. The Chicago Tarsus Academy evacuates Alex Denton, Billie Adams, and several high-ranking staff to the Seattle Tarsus Academy. * Deus Ex: Invisible War begins. * The Mag-rail is finalized. * JC Denton is awakened from his coma by Alex Denton. 2272 * After the death of the planet leader by Alex Denton in 2072, without a central authority, humanity descended into the worst chaos imaginable. Two centuries of war have scorched the earth and all life has been destroyed. The only remaining survivor are the Omar. **''Note: This is one of the possible endings of Deus Ex: Invisible War and it is not known yet if it is canon'' pl:Historia Category:Gameplay Category:Chronology